fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trixie Tang
Trixie Tang is the most popular girl in Dimmsdale Elementary School who Timmy Turner strives to win over, among every other boy at her school. Character Trixie is basically and usually depicted as a typical spoiled rich girl, a vain braggart who likes to flaunt her outer beauty and wealth. Simply put, she is often portrayed as mean and inconsiderate, but not in the same type of meanness as Vicky the Babysitter. While her attitude toward Timmy's advances are usually cold, she has warmed up to Timmy before, usually when her popular friends are not around to see her. Timmy Turner has a crush on her and is smitten for her and is frequently attempting to obtain her attention and affection, to no avail as she usually rejects his advances except when the plot requires for it, which is usually if Timmy has something she desires. Timmy has managed to impress her a few times but these moments are short lived. Trixie is best friends with Veronica Star, but Trixie is seen to sometimes not care about her at all. Despite Trixie's seeming lack of interest in him, a majority of her fans support the two as a couple and/or believe that Trixie is the possible mother of Timmy's kids at the end of Channel Chasers due to Timmy's daughter's hairstyle resembling Trixie's (especially since Butch Hartman has proclaimed the possibility himself). Because of her extremely dismissive attitude of Timmy, many other fans dislike her. She is not completely shallow, however, and she does admire Timmy when he performs acts of honesty or courage, but usually something or someone will get in between her and Timmy, and she will subsequently revert to her usual ways. Description Trixie is taller than any other boy or girl in her class except for Veronica and Francis. It is unknown if she is older than Timmy, but he mentions that he went to kindergarten with her so it is likely they are the same age. She may be taller because girls commonly become taller than boys around puberty. She wears a lavender sweater with a turtle neck and short sleeves, a lavender headband which holds her hair back, and a white mini skirt with matching boots. Trixie has Asian features in both her eyes and hair, and from her last name it is possible she is of Chinese descent. Personality Trixie is one of the wealthiest children in Dimmsdale and lives in one of the largest mansions in the city. The things she likes always change usually within five minutes. It is revealed that Trixie secretly loves male-oriented things and is a closet tomboy, such as action figures and comic books, instead of liking the usual girlish things like makeup, dolls, and dresses. Timmy has an obvious crush on Trixie, but she frequently rejects him. In many episodes he is seen making wishes on how to get Trixie to fall for him. In most occasions, Timmy actually does manage to impress Trixie enough to receive some sort of admiration from her, but eventually something comes in between them before any serious relationship can be developed. In some cases, another stronger or more popular kid like Tad, Chad, or Francis comes along and makes Timmy look bad, causing Trixie to fall for them over Timmy. Another time, Timmy rejected Trixie on Valentine's Day in favor of Tootie, causing Trixie to immediately like him due to his boldness, although by Trixie's next appearance she is back to her usual apathetic attitude toward Timmy. According to the episode "The Boy Who Would Be Queen", Trixie is secretly a tomboy who likes boys' comics, which was found out when Timmy turned into a girl and became friends with Trixie (only as Timantha, he/she was friends with her). She is willing to be friends with any boy who's willing to admit he likes romantic soap operas - just so long as he doesn't admit it in front of her female friends. However, this bit of character insight is never mentioned again in the series, and in most of Trixie's appearances she acts and desires things any other preteen girl would. She may have feelings for Timmy; however, because she is one of the popular kids, she can't show it if it exists because the other popular kids hate Timmy. She has also tried to impress Timmy at least twice, once when he had no emotions and the other time when he rejected her for Valentine's Day which apparently made 'her' obsessive for 'him'. Like the other unrequited pairings on the show, romantic developments between Trixie and other characters are completely ignored and "reset" in the continuity by the very next episode. It was also revealed that if the Pixie Sanderson had won the Fairy Idol, he would have like to have been her godparent, which means she could be having problems that make her miserable but hides it. Biography Wonder Gal In the half-hour episode, "The Big Superhero Wish!", Trixie, like Timmy and his friends, gained super powers and was transformed into Wonder Gal (her appearance based on Wonder Woman), and she gaining Super Strength, Super Speed, and Super Popularity. She wound up helping Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (Timmy), Matter-Muncher Lad (Chester), Professor A.J. (A.J.), the Bouncing Boil (Elmer), the Sonic Youth (Sanjay), and the Crimson Chin battle the evils of the Bull-E (Francis), the Baby Shredder (Vicky), Dr. Crocktopus (Denzel Q. Crocker), and the Nega-Chin. Wishology In the movie Wishology, Trixie is kidnapped by The Eliminators who were gathering anybody who was close to Timmy. Trixie did not believe in the existence of fairies until she actually laid eyes upon them, and she became upset when she learned Timmy did not use his fairies to help others. Later on, Trixie starts to show a liking toward Timmy, who wishes her up a unicorn. At the end of the second part of the movie, Timmy tells his feeling and they share a kiss before going into The Darkness. Trixie sheds a tear when she thinks that Timmy had sacrificed his life. In the third part of the movie, Timmy and Trixie attempt to kiss a number of times but are interrupted each time by different characters. At the end, Jorgen wipes Trixie's memories of fairies and the events of Wishology, and she goes back to rejecting Timmy by her next appearance. This movie also reveals that Trixie has a pet dog, and has been going to school with Timmy since kindergarten. School and family life Little is known about Trixie or her family and how they became as wealthy as they are during the series. Trixie's mother has never been seen during the series. There is a woman in the show who resembles Trixie, but this is Sanjay's natural mother and not a relative of the Tang family. Trixie mentions her mother in her first appearance. Her father is a short balding man with glasses. Unlike most rich parents, Mr. Tang is not usually protective of his daughter, he was willing to let a crazed-looking Timmy into his daughter's room with gardening tools with no argument. He might be this way because the popular kids usually have a bouncer guarding them. Trixie's friends at school consist of her best friend and "less popular than her" Veronica Star, as well as the two popular boys Tad and Chad. She also has dozens of unnamed followers who show up at her birthday or Valentine's Day parties. Though she rarely socializes with anyone outside her circle, Trixie remains popular because she is the prettiest girl in school, and most of the other students like Timmy hopelessly vie for her attention to no avail. Only several students are shown to dislike her, Chester and sometimes A.J., who dislike the popular kids in general, and Tootie who is jealous of Timmy's crush on her (although in Take and Fake, Trixie may have invited Tootie to her costume party). Francis also briefly bullied her alongside with Timmy, but this was only because he was trying steal her from Timmy, which he succeeded and Trixie went with him on the beach instead of Timmy. Trixie also briefly dated Chester, but he did not enjoy it because girls give him hives, and she was trying to make Timmy jealous. The teachers at the school, including Mr. Crocker, usually admire her or give her special treatment as well. Future Since Timmy has a crush on her, he expects to be married to her someday. Though she was not depicted in the TV movie Channel Chasers, it has been speculated by her fans that she is the mother of Timmy's children based on their appearances. Tommy has Trixie's dark hair, and Tammy has Trixie's head band, hair style, and perfect teeth. The two kids were meant to draw features from Timmy, Trixie, and Tootie, and the creator has stated himself that any of Timmy's potential love interests could be the mother. It is extremely unlikely that the creators of the show will ever give a definitive answer to this as choosing one girl over another would upset a large portion of the community that supports the other couple. Trivia *In recent episodes, her bouncer has been replaced by security guards who resemble M.E.R.F. Agents. *Trixie Tang was not always mean when the popular kids aren't around her (especially towards Timmy). In For Emergencies Only! she is portrayed more in "girl next door" style. *She kissed Timmy four times, including once on the lips during the TV movie Wishology. She also attempted to kiss Timmy several more times during the final third of Wishology, but was blocked by Mark Chang, Mr. Turner, and Jorgen von Strangle who popped up in between them during their attempts to kiss. *It's also unknown if she is friends with Tootie, but Tootie sees Trixie as a threat to Timmy at least in two episodes (You Doo and Take and Fake). Although strangely in the latter episode, Trixie did not mind inviting Tootie to her party who also in turn did not mind showing up (disguised as Trixie no less). These two characters are widely considered to be enemies/rivals by their fans despite the lack of Canon interaction on the show. *There's a possiblity that she might have a crush on Timmy because she's always cheered by Timmy's courage on standing up for himself or for his friends. It also a possiblity that it might be secretive since she rejects Timmy whenever there's cool kids around (due to her insecurity), almost every episode she warms up to him whenever no cool kids are around her. *It may be possible that Trixie might be the mother of Timmy's children, Tommy and Tammy, Because Tammy's Features in Trixie are: lavender headband, straight and clean teeth, hairstyle from the back, eyebrows, color of the outfit and the eyecolor. Quotes :See: Character Quotes#Trixie Tang Appearances Episodes *A Wish Too Far (debut) *The Boy Who Would Be Queen *Hail to the Chief *Information Stupor Highway *Scary Godparents *Love Struck *Abra-Catastrophe (cameo) *Most Wanted Wish *Movie Magic *The Big Scoop! (non-speaking role) *Where's Wanda? *Mind Over Magic *Chip Off the Old Chip *The Big Superhero Wish! *Mr. Right *Emotion Commotion! *Class Clown *Wish Fixers (''non-speaking cameo) *Just the Two of Us! *Beach Bummed! *Imaginary Gary *You Doo *Just Desserts!'' (non-speaking cameo) *The Masked Magician *Genie Meanie Minie Mo *School's Out!: The Musical *Five Days of F.L.A.R.G. *Back to the Norm (''non-speaking cameo) *Remy Rides Again *What's the Difference? (cameo) *Timmy the Barbarian ('non-speaking cameo as a mermaid'') *Fairly Odd Baby ('non-speaking cameo'') *Hairicane *For Emergencies Only! *The End of the Universe-ity *Merry Wishmas (cameo) *Wishology *Formula For Disaster *Dadbracadbra (cameo) *One Man Banned (mentioned) *Stupid Cupid *Manic-Mom Day *Take and Fake Trixie will appear in Season 8. Comics *Literally! *Will the Real Cosmo Please Stand Up? Video Games *Nicktoons: Freeze Frame See also *Who is Timmy Turner's wife? *Timantha *Popular Kids Pictures Trixie3.png|Trixie and Timmy kiss for the first time. Takefake2.png|With a costumed Timmy Information3.png|Trixie reads Timmy's threat-mantic love letter Masked1.png|Trixie kisses The Masked Magician Whereswanda1.png|Timmy questions Trixie on his goldfish's whereabouts screenshot.51.jpg|Trixie's is a tomboy screenshot.52.jpg|Trixie is heartwarmed when she gets a gift from Timmy MrRight1.png|Trixie and the other popular kids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Classmates